¿Cómo demostrarte que te amo?
by 05hiccstrid
Summary: Después de lo que paso con Viggo y los cazadores de dragones. Hipo se ha preocupado por sus amigos, y por Astrid. Se ha dado cuenta que nunca le ha demostrado que la ama, ahora lo que quiere es decirle y demostrárselo. Historia después del episodio de Mazas y Garras. Por favor denme una oportunidad. pasen y lean.


¿Cómo demostrarte que te amo?

-¿Cómo recuperaremos el Ojo del Dragón?- preguntó Patapez. Hace unas horas nos quitaron un objeto cilíndrico llamado el Ojo del Dragón.

\- No tengo ni idea de cómo lo recuperaremos. Viggo, Ryker y todos sus secuaces han de La verdad no sé qué decir- le confesé a mi amigo.

Muchas cosas han sucedido desde que conocimos a los cazadores de dragones. He puesto en peligro a mis amigos, a los dragones, a Heather, pero sobre todo a Astrid.

-Wow Hipo, en estos días se te ha secado el cerebro. Ja ja- se rio Brutacio.

-Tienes razón hermano. Nuestro querido Hipo Haddock se le ha secado el cerebro. Tal vez una flecha de los cazadores le dio en la cabeza- comento Brutilda- Eso significa que…

-Oh, ya sé que significa hermana, ¡Hipo te has convertido en uno de nosotros! Siempre tenemos el cerebro seco ahora en adelante serás el chico de una pierna con el cerebro defectuoso.

-Tal vez no tener pierna hace que su cerebro se seque más.

-Chicos dejen de decir tonterías. Por ahora no sé cómo solucionar este problema. Lo mejor es que todos descansen y mañana ya veremos qué hacer.

Estábamos en los establos de la Orilla del Dragón. Todos metimos los dragones a los establos. La verdad no estamos acostumbrados a meterlos ahí. Pero ahora por lo que paso necesitamos un tiempo solo y reflexionar. Le pedí a Chimuelo que necesito estar solo.

Después de que los chicos metieron a sus dragones se dirigieron a sus cabañas. Todos se habían ido excepto Astrid y yo.

Nos quedamos un rato. Nos veíamos a los ojos. Me encantan esos ojos azules como el mar. Nunca le he dicho lo que siento por ella. Ella tampoco, más me lo ha demostrado. Yo ni siquiera se lo he demostrado.

Por fin Astrid hablo:

\- Yo ya me voy, Hipo. Nos vemos mañana. Descansa y no te sientas mal, lo arreglaremos como un equipo. Bueno…Adiós.

-Adiós, Astrid.

Me despedí de Chimuelo y salimos de los establos. Yo me dirigí a mi cabaña y Astrid igual.

Ya estando en mi cabaña, me asomo para ver el panorama y veo una chica con cabellera rubia caminando a la luz de la luna. Es ella. Creí que se había ido a su cabaña. Esta sola. Esperen… ¡¿está sola?! ¿Por qué esta rondando por ahí sola? Es muy peligroso que ande caminando sin compañía ¿Qué tal si están cerca algunos cazadores de dragones y se la llevan? Nadie se puede llevar a MI CHICA. Esperen… ¿mi chica? Recuerda Hipo que ni siquiera somos novios, así que desgraciadamente no es mía.

Tal vez estoy exagerando, no le pasara nada y sé muy bien que se puede cuidar sola, pero, ¿iré con ella? No, creo que lo que necesita es estar sola. Oh Thor, la verdad quiero ir con ella. Me importa mucho y la verdad no quiero que le hagan daño. Mejor iré con ella, además quiero demostrarle que la amo.

Ella me ha besado, abrazado, se ha preocupado por mí,etc. Yo lo único que he hecho es salvarla de ser ahogada. Dos veces. Es un acto heroico, mas no es un acto de demostrarle que la amo. Cualquiera la pudo salvar.

Voy caminando detrás de ella. Se sienta sobre el pasto a contemplar las estrellas y la luna.

-¿Te puedo acompañar, Milady?- le pregunto mientras me acerco y me siento a su lado.

-¡Oh por el amor de Thor, Hipo! Me espantaste. Lo siento no te esperaba.

-En realidad yo lo siento. No quería espantarte. ¿Qué haces aquí sola caminando?

-En realidad necesitaba estar sola para pensar.

-¿Pensar en qué?

-En lo de hoy. Hipo, me siento un poco culpable por haberte dicho que aún no saquemos a Heather de esto.

-Astrid no fue tu culpa, además ella no hubiera aceptado en que la saquemos de este lío. Tranquila, está bien, estamos bien, ningún dragón salió herido. Nada malo paso.

-Pero se llevaron el Ojo del Dragón-dijo con un tono de decepción.

Cierto. Tenía toda la razón, esos cazadores tienen el Ojo del Dragón. Estoy furioso por ello. Estoy furioso por dejar que el Pesadilla Nocturna nos dejara quietos a mí y a Chimuelo. Estoy furioso con Viggo.

-Tienes razón. Pero la verdad me importa algo más importante para mí que el Ojo del Dragón.

-¿Ah sí, y que es eso más importante que el objeto por el que te esforzaste en conseguir?

-Tú-le confesé- Tengo algo que decirte, Astrid.

Ella solo me miró fijamente a los ojos.

Estoy nervioso por lo que le diré. Se valiente, Haddock. Solo dile que la amas y si puedes pídele que sea tu novia. Bajo la mirada y la vuelvo a levantar. Me gusta lo que veo. Su cara angelical, sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio que se ve a la luz de la Luna. Tomo aire y empiezo a hablar.

-Me he dado cuenta que tú has demostrado que me amas. Lo haces cuando me has besado en los labios, cuando me abrazas y cuando te preocupas por mí. Yo nunca te he demostrado nada. Por eso quiero hacerlo y decírtelo. No se cómo, pero lo hare. Te quiero decir que eres la vikinga más fuerte, valiente y hermosa que he conocido en mi vida. Cuando estoy contigo mi corazón me late a mil por hora. Lo que quiero decirte es que…TE AMO ASTRID HOFFERSON, ERES UNA DE LAS COSAS MAS IMPORTANTES QUE ME HA PASADO EN LA VIDA. SOY MUY AFORTUNADO AL TENERTE A MI LADO.

Ella solo se quedó callada, pero sorprendida. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

-Hipo, yo también te amo. Te he amado desde que éramos niños. Siempre te amare.

-Yo igual siempre te amaré. La verdad siempre me hice esta pregunta ¿Cómo demostrarte que te amo? Nunca he conseguido respuesta, pero la encontrare y te demostrare que te amo.

-Yo igual te lo demostrare-dice ella sonriendo.  
-No es necesario que lo hagas. Yo ya me di cuenta. En realidad te seguí hasta aquí para ver si nadie te hacía daño. Astrid mejor regresa a tu cabaña. Es peligroso estar por aquí en la noche sabiendo que Viggo sigue afuera.

-Muy bien. Vámonos de aquí-dijo Astrid tomándome de la mano.

Empezamos a caminar directamente a mi cabaña. Rayos, yo debería acompañarla a su cabaña. No ella a mí.

-Astrid, te acompaño a tu cabaña.-ella solo asiente con la cabeza Pero me detengo antes de movernos de aquí. Es hora de hacerle la gran pregunta.

-Astrid.

-¿Qué pasa, Hipo?

-Te quiero preguntar algo. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Ella solo sonríe y se abalanza sobre mí. Caemos al piso, ella encima de mí.

-¡Oh por todos los dioses! ¡Hipo, SI quiero ser tu novia! Lo siento por tirarte, es que estoy tan emocionada.

Nos levantamos del suelo y ahora soy yo el que da el beso. Le doy un beso apasionado en los labios. La abrazo fuerte. Nos separamos por la falta de respiración. De repente ella me da un golpe en el hombro.

-¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Eso fue por tardarte y asustarme cuando estábamos en el pasto, y esto…-me da un beso en los labios-por todo lo demás.

Caminamos a su cabaña. Cuando llegamos nos damos otro beso en los labios y nos despedimos.

-Nos vemos mañana-me dice sonrientemente

-Hasta luego, Milady. Descansa.

Cierra la puerta de su cabaña y yo ya me retiro. Cuando regreso a mi cabaña, me voy a mi cama a pensar en lo que acaba de pasar. Después de todo lo que paso con Viggo, ella mejoro mi día. Oh más bien noche.

Mañana será un gran día. Ya me imagino la reacción de mis amigos cuando les diga que Astrid y yo ya somos pareja.

Por ahora dormiré un poco tranquilo para prepararme para luchar contra los cazadores de dragones. Lo bueno es que estaré con ella.

Al poco rato caí en un sueño profundo. Ya la quiero ver mañana. Ahora si es MI CHICA y NO DEJARE QUE NADA MALO LE PASE.


End file.
